fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shin Sunrise Carddass
Shin Sunrise Carddass is an Role-Playing game and the fifth game in the Sunrise crossover games in the Carddass series featuring characters, mecha and storylines from anime produced by Sunrise. The game is to be release on PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3DS on August 25, 2011. Characters Invincible Super Man Zambot 3 *Kappei Jin *Uchūta Kamie *Keiko Kamikita Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3 *Banjō Haran Mobile Suit Gundam *Amuro Ray *Char Aznable Combat Mecha Xabungle *Jiron Amos Aura Battler Dunbine/New Story of Aura Battler Dunbine *Shō Zama Heavy Metal L-Gaim *Daba Myroad Panzer World Galient/Panzer World Galient: Crest of Iron *Jordy Volder Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam/Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation *Kamille Bidan *Paptimus Scirocco *Haman Karn Blue Comet SPT Layzner *Eiji Asuka Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *Judau Ashta City Hunter *Ryo Saeba Mashin Hero Wataru *Wataru Ikusabe *Himiko Shinobibe *Shibaraku Tsurugibe *Kurama Wataribe *Genryūsai Shinobibe *Ryūjinmaru *Toraoh Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket *Bernie Wiseman *Christina Mackenzie *Alfred Izuruha (NPC) Mobile Suit Gundam F91 *Seabook Arno *Cecily Fairchild/Berah Ronah Future GPX Cyber Formula *Hayato Kazami *Asuka Sugō *Asurada *Naoki Shinjyo *Jōtarō Kaga/Bleed Kaga *Karl Lichter von Randoll *Osamu Sugō/Knight Shoemach The Brave Express Might Gaine *Mighto Senpuuji *Might Gaine Mobile Suit Victory Gundam *Üso Ewin *Katejina Loos (NPC) Brave Police J-Decker *J-Decker *Yuuta Tomonaga Haō Taikei Ryū Knight *Adeu Waltham Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team *Shiro Amada *Aina Sahalin The King of Braves GaoGaiGar *Guy Shishioh Brain Powerd *Yuu Isami *Hime Utsumiya Cowboy Bebop/Cowboy Bebop: The Movie *Spike Spiegel *Jet Black *Faye Valentine *Ed *Ein Gear Fighter Dendoh *Hokuto Kusanagi *Ginga Izumo Overman King Gainer *Gainer Sanga Sgt. Frog *Keroro *Giroro *Tamama *Kururu *Dororo Zegapain *Kyo Sogoru Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion/Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 *Lelouch vi Britannia *Suzaku Kururugi Dinosaur King *Max Taylor/Ryuta Kodai *Rex Owen *Zoe Drake/Malm Tatsuno *Dr. Z/Dr. Sonoida *Ursula/Usarapa *Zander/Noratty *Ed/Edo Tiger & Bunny *Kotetsu T. Kaburagi/Wild Tiger *Barnaby Brooks Jr./Bunny *Karina Lyle/Blue Rose *Keith Goodman/Sky High *Nathan Seymour/Fire Emblem *Huang Pao-Lin/Dragon Kid *Antonio Lopez/Rock Bison *Ivan Karelin/Origami Cyclone Cast *Sebastian Arcelus - Rex Owen *Laura Bailey - Huang Pao-Lin/Dragon Kid *John Eric Bentley - Nathan Seymour/Fire Emblem *Beau Billingslea - Jet Black *Steve Blum - Spike Spiegel *Johnny Young Bosch - Lelouch vi Britannia *Emilie Brown - Aina Sahalin *Kether Donohue - Zoe Drake/Malm Tatsuno *Darren Dunstan - Zander/Noratty *Melissa Fahn - Ed *Tōru Furusawa - J-Decker *Tesshō Genda - Ryūjinmaru *Darrel Guilbeau - Gainer Sanga *Todd Haberkorn - Keroro *Show Hayami - Osamu Sugō/Knight Shoemach *Megumi Hayashibara - Himiko Shinobibe *David Hayter - Bernie Wiseman *Jay Hickman - Shō Zama *Hirokazu Hiramatsu - Daba Myroad *Yuuki Hiroshi - Adeu Waltham *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Mighto Senpuuji *Chuck Huber - Kururu *Hiromi Ishikawa - Yuuta Tomonaga *Kazue Ikura - Toraoh *Kazuhiko Inoue - Eiji Asuka *Jun'ichi Kanemaru - Hayato Kazami *Akira Kamiya - Ryo Saeba *Hidehiro Kikuchi - Jordy Volder *Michael Kopsa - Char Aznable *Susumu Kotaki - Jiron Amos *Weedee Lee - Christina Mackenzie, Faye Valentine *Rachael Lillis - Ursula/Usarapa *Yuri Lowenthal - Barnaby Brooks Jr./Bunny, Suzaku Kururugi *Yoshiko Matsuo - Keiko Kamikita *Yōko Matsuoka - Ginga Izumo, Karl Lichter von Randoll *Hikaru Midorikawa - Naoki Shinjyo *Kotono Mitsuishi - Asuka Sugō *Katsuji Mori - Uchuuta Kamie *Akino Murata - Hime Utsumiya *Daiki Nakamura - Might Gaine *Ken Narita - Banjō Haran *Tomomichi Nishimura - Shibaraku Tsurugibe *Kenichi Ogata - Genryūsai Shinobibe *Nicole Oliver - Katejina Loos *Kenichi Ono - Asurada *Brina Palencia - Tamama *Michelle Ruff - Cecily Fairchild/Berah Ronah *Christopher Sabat - Giroro *Daisuke Sakaguchi - Üso Ewin *Yoshiko Sakakibara - Haman Karn *Chika Sakamoto - Kappei Jin *Toshihiko Seki - Jōtarō Kaga/Bleed Kaga *Patrick Seitz - Keith Goodman/Sky High *Bin Shimada - Paptimus Scirocco *Naomi Shindō - Hokuto Kusanagi *Tetsu Shiratori - Yuu Isami *Brianne Siddall - Alfred Izuruha *Michael Sinterniklaas - Ivan Karelin/Origami Cyclone, Guy Shishioh *Roger Craig Smith - Kyo Sogoru *Steve Staley - Seabook Arno, Shiro Amada *Eric Stuart - Dr. Z/Dr. Sonoida *Brad Swaile - Amuro Ray *Mayumi Tanaka - Wataru Ikusabe *J. Michael Tatum - Dororo *Veronica Taylor - Max Taylor/Ryuta Kodai *Nobuo Tobita - Kamille Bidan *Kari Wahlgren - Karina Lyle/Blue Rose *Travis Willingham - Antonio Lopez/Rock Bison *David Wills - Ed/Edo *Wally Wingert - Kotetsu T. Kaburagi/Wild Tiger *Kōichi Yamadera - Ein, Kurama Wataribe *Kazuki Yao - Judau Ashta Gameplay Like the previous titles of the series, Shin Sunrise Carddass is a Tactical RPG game with story elements and utilizes the same graphics engine seen in Carddass Crusades 3. Like other games, it follows the same basic structure: when a stage begins, the character receives introductory dialogue between playable characters, leading to the scenario on the battlefield. To complete a scenario, the player must accomplish scenario objectives. Some scenarios are longer, with multi-part missions or have new objectives added as the story unfolds. On battlefield, the player and enemy take turns to order their units with commands available, such as movement, attacking, forming squads and casting "Spirit Commands", a set of magic-like spells unique to each pilot. Once the scenario is cleared, more dialogue is exchanged between characters before the player is taken to an intermission menu. Here, units can be upgraded or optional parts installed, characters' stats and skills can be changed or upgraded, and other maintenance actions can be performed before the player continues on with the game. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers